yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiled Force
|jpname = ならず者傭兵部隊 |jphira = ならずものようへいぶたい |phon = Narazumono Yōheibutai |trans = Rogue Mercenaries |image = ExiledForceSDWS-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1000 |def = 1000 |level = 4 |lore = You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster on the field. |ptlore = Você pode Tributar esta carta virada para cima para destruir 1 monstro no campo. |itlore = Offri questa carta scoperta sul tuo Terreno come Tributo per distruggere 1 Mostro sul Terreno. |delore = Du kannst diese karte als Tribut anbieten, um 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld zu zerstören. |splore = “Sacrifica esta carta boca arriba en tu Campo para destruir 1 monstruo en el Campo.” |wc5lore = Offer this face-up card on your side of the field as a Tribute to destroy 1 monster on the field. If this card is used for a tribute summon or this card is offered as a tribute due to other card's effects, this card effect is not activated. |wc08lore = You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster on the field. |effect = Ignition |action1 = Tributes itself for cost |mst1 = Destroys Monster Cards |number = 74131780 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN143 - C) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 4 (HL04-EN001 - UPR) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-EN023 - SR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN011 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN010 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-EN008 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN009 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-EN019 - C) |na_sets = Legacy of Darkness (LOD-023 - SR) Demo Pack (DEM1-EN009 - ?) |fr_sets = Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR143 - C) Deck de Démarrage Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR011 - C) Deck de Structure 5: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR010 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-FR008 - C) Deck de Structure l'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR009 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR019 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE143 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE011 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE009 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE010 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-DE008 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE019 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT143 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT011 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT009 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT010 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-IT008 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT019 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP143 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP011 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP009 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP010 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-SP008 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP019 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP143 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.5 (DL5-022 - R) Joey Volume 2 Structure Deck (SJ2-014 - C) Starter Deck 2008 (YSD3-JP019 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP010 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SD17-JP011 - C) Struggle of Chaos (SC-23 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR143 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR010 - GUR) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-KR023 - SR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR010 - C) |ntr_sets = Beautiful Challenger (Rare) |gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |wc5_sets = Volume 7 (Ultra Rare) Warrior Collection (Secret Rare) All effect monsters (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness (Ultra Rare) Warrior Collection B (Ultra Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 21 |anime_5d = 010, 028 |wc08dp = 1500 }}